condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Oro
The Oro are a secret society striving for world domination. The Oro already exhibit some control over the citizens of Metro City, and, possibly other areas of the world. Cult members use horribly disfiguring and agonizing metal implants to tune their "voices". The vibrations emitted by Oro members can destroy flesh and bone. Brain tissues are highly susceptible to Oro "voices" which can cause naturally sadistic and violent individuals to become mindless killing machines, unable to be reasoned with or respond to negotiation. Origins Oro, or Oro Invictus, which is Latin for "Invincible Voice", are an ancient cult formed over the unique genetic vocal cords that some individuals possess. Due to the rarity of said individuals, Oro members have begun using metal implants to emulate their abilities. No Founders have yet been revealed as Rosa states the Oro have been formed over 3000 years ago. [[Condemned: Criminal Origins|'Condemned: Criminal Origins']] The Oro do appear in Condemned: Criminal Origins, however, it is never made clear who or what they are. Cult members make multiple appearances during the in-game cut scenes, though these are mostly hallucinations experienced by Ethan Thomas. The first appearance of the Oro as enemies are in the city library in the form of the Crawler type members, which are also found in the school. Ethan battles several Oro members at the Apple Seed Orchard towards the end of the game. Many members are slain by Agent Thomas, including the Oro Dark Primary, who serves as the game's final boss. The stronger Oro members Ethan kills are known as Dark Watchers and are presumably assassins sent out to stop him from uncovering their dark secrets. Ethan Thomas is informed by Malcolm Vanhorn that the Oro, referred to simply as "they", are the cause of all the violence and turmoil in the city. The final cutscene reveals that Rosa is also now aware of the Oro's presence, though she simply refers to them as a "cult." [[Condemned 2: Bloodshot |'Condemned 2: Bloodshot ']] Ethan Thomas, now a homeless, violent alcoholic, starts an altercation with a thug at a bar. Inferi, the man Ethan assaults, has Oro implants in the corners of his mouth. Later, Inferi, now healed of his injuries, attacks Ethan from behind with a brick, sending Ethan into a terrifying hallucination. After this incident, the Oro fade into the woodwork, though they are hinted at during the museum mission, when an unidentified party asks Ethan, through Rosa, to photograph statues with Oro mouthpieces. The Oro begin to play a more prominent role during the Black Lake Lodge level, where Ethan manages to access a computer containing a full explanation of Oro, recorded by Malcolm Vanhorn, as well as evidence that SKX desires to join this cult. Ethan is attacked by SCU agents before he can finish listening to Vanhorn's revelation. Ethan and LeRue travel back to Metro City to question SKX, who has been preforming extensive research on the Oro. SKX escapes, and Ethan pursues him into St. Joseph's Secondary School, which SKX has transformed into a lab, creating and testing his own metal implants on captured homeless people. During Ethan's visit to the school, he discovers his unique power: the ability to project a sonic blast from his mouth. In the process of discovery, he kills Ike Farrell. Agent Dorland, who accompanied Farrell, reveals himself to be a high-ranking Oro member. He sends SCU agents after Ethan Thomas, but Ethan is rescued by SKX who escapes soon after. Ethan Thomas sets out to find the Magic Man, a former Oro member who reveals that the Oro's headquarters is on the Peninsula. Ethan dives deep into the otherworldly structures of the Oro stronghold, destroying sonic resonators and killing both Dorland's agents and Oro members. The heart of the Oro facility is revealed to be a large chamber featuring numerous television screens, which Oro members use to monitor the city. Ethan fights and kills Dorland before escaping the facility. Some time later, the President of the United States, during a conference about rising crime rates, receives a note reading, "The Remedy is among us." The President collapses, suggesting that he is an Oro member. In a post-credits cutscene, SKX can be seen receiving metal implants, suggesting he has been accepted into the Oro. Known Members *The Oro Dark Primary *Inferi *Director Ike Farrell *Agent Dorland *Mayor Rachel Mars *The President of the United States *Magic Man (Former) *Mr. and Mrs. Thomas (Former) *Leland Vanhorn, aka Serial Killer X (At the end of Bloodshot) Oro Enemy Types 'Condemned: Criminal Origins' ' 'Crawlers '''Also known as Rejects. They come in three variants, two of which are short humanoid monsters who are possibly related to Oro as the lowest ranked members (at least variant encountered in Libray and Apple Seed Orchard). They attack with Melee weapons such as pipes and 2x4s, but can also use firearms. Crawlers are fast but also weak, often dying after one or two successful hits from any melee weapon. They appear mainly in the library and school levels. They also return in the sequel in the Trenton District, Junk Barge and The Peninsula levels with a unique appearance. '''Dark Watchers '''are fought towards the end of Criminal Origins and are tenacious foes. They have metallic implants in their mouth, spine and chest. They are unique in that they wield twin sticks in a style similar to Escrima. They are very technical and perform many feints and and quick follow-up strikes. The key to killing an Oro is patience and timing. A well placed block will stun the Oro long enough for you to strike him once. You may have to repeat this process many times before the he falls. 'Condemned 2: Bloodshot The Oro in Bloodshot are more plentiful, and somewhat easier to defeat. The Oro in this game can be divided into five categories: Basic Oro, Deformed Oro, Berserker Oro, Sonic Oro, and Metal Junkies. Crawlers also make a return, but with a different appearance. Basic Oro '''are similar to the Dark Watchers in the first Condemned game. They also resemble Sonic Oro except they don't have masks. Their skin is gray and they have implants in their mouth and chest and wear long, hooded overcoats. Thanks to these implants they have somewhat higher strength than an average enemy in the game. Inferi is a good example of this Oro type.' Deformed (Hanging) Oro or Watchdogs '''are used for security and can be easily defeated with a sonic blast, a thrown weapon, or a firearm. If you stray to close to a hanging Oro, it will emit a shrieking noise, draining your health. These are Oro members that were born mindless, deformed, and without arms and sight due to the Oro sonic ability. '''Berserker Oro are a tougher version of the steroid thugs fought earlier in the game. Just like the Sonic and Basic Oro they have implants in their mouth, chest and spine. These type of Oro can be destroyed in relatively the same way, by blocking and striking patiently. Berserkers are fought mainly throughout the last two levels, inlcuding during the battle against Dorland. Metal Junkies '''are fought only in the barge level, cornering Rosa after she runs away from Ethan. They are enormous foes covered in heavy armour and are completely invincible to any attack. The only weapon that will kill them is the Oro Crossbow, otherwise, the player must kill them by lifting them with a large magnet and depositing them into a compactor. '''The Sonic Oro are unique in that you must hit them with a Sonic Blast in order to knock off their resonator masks. This allows you to engage them safely at melee range. After destroying their mask, Sonic Oro become identical to Basic Oro and are significantly easier to beat. Alternatively, if you have a firearm, you can shoot them from beyond the range of their sonic emissions, enabling you to kill them without using a sonic blast. Dorland, the final boss of Condemned 2, is a Sonic Oro. In addition to the aforementioned enemies, there are also '''Metal Bums '''that attack the player during Trenton District. These are homeless people who have been experimented on by SKX, and as such, possess the same metal implants as Oro members, however they are not members themselves and lack a sonic ability. Category:Oro Category:Enemies